


Stubborn Love

by stilinskihalefamily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek is a stubborn ass, Excessive Swearing, Fluff, M/M, Stubborn Derek, Stubborn Stiles, so is Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskihalefamily/pseuds/stilinskihalefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pompt: ive been trying to grab your attention in class for over half an hour by poking you and throwing things onto your desk and you’re refusing to acknowledge me and gdi all i wanted to do was tell you that you look cute and now it’s gone too far and it can’t go back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I use fuck and ass a lot in here. A lot. I can't stress that enough. I know some people get mad when a fic has a lot of cussing so this is your fair warning.

It all starts when Derek walks into Mr. Harris' classroom. He's looking super fucking cute today, which not fair. No one should be allowed to be that cute and that incredibly hot all at the same time. And Stiles is definitely not the only one who has noticed. Jennifer Blake has totally noticed if her predatory look is anything to go by.

Luckily for Stiles he sits in front of him, and as far from Jennifer as possible. He has plans to tell Derek that's look exceptionally cute today in that soft looking maroon sweater with thumbholes. _Fucking_ _thumbholes_. It's the absolute cutest thing Stiles has ever seen.

"Derek?" Stiles asks, tapping the other on the shoulder. No response. Not only that surprising. Aside from Erica, Boyd, Isaac and his sisters, Derek doesn't really talk to anyone else. But Stiles is a stubborn ass, at least that's what Lydia calls him, so he doesn't let that deter him.

"Yo, Derek." Stiles says, poking him in the arm with the eraser end of his pencil. The only sign he gets that Derek even heard him is his eyebrows scrunching together. It makes him look like a serial killer, but in a cute way. Is that even possible? Apparently it is when it comes to Derek fucking Hale.

"Dude-" Stiles starts, getting cut off with glare from Harris. The guy's an ass. But honestly Derek looks so cute that he's willing to risk Harris' wrath. Whatever that may be.

"Derek," Stiles hisses, making sure Harris is thoroughly distracted before continuing. "dude, I know you can hear me." He says, deciding that he was not giving up until he got Derek's attention. Nobody likes Chemistry this fucking much. Especially not when it's coming from Harris' boring, droning voice.

Derek still doesn't turn around to face him. And Stiles still doesn't give up. He rips out a piece of scrap paper, loudly. 'Turn around you stubborn ass!', he writes crumpling the paper and tossing it onto Derek's desk. 

For a second, jut a split second, it looks like Derek might open the note and read it. Instead he uses his pen and pushes the crumpled paper off his desk, causing Stiles to huff in annoyance. He such an ass. He's going to tell Derek that he's cute even if it takes until the end of the class.

"Hey, Der Bear." He whispers, thinking maybe if he uses a stupid pet name it'll get Derek to break and at least acknowledge his presence. It doesn't. It does cause his eyebrows to shoot up in surprise before schooling them into scowl.

God, he's never met anyone this stubborn. If he's half as stubborn as this asshole he doesn't understand how anyone puts up with him.

"Deeeerek..." Stiles sing-songs, leaning across his desk look over Derek's shoulder. Derek quickly closes his notebook, weird, but Stiles ignores it since it's the closest to acknowledgement he's gotten aside from the eyebrows. Derek has nice eyebrows, he thinks. Very expressive. And sexy. Derek makes everything sexy. Fucking asshole.

Stiles was going to let the whole snapping of the notebook closed thing go, but he always been a curious person. "Soooo, what were you writing?" He asks sweetly, taking a deep breath. And holy fuck Derek smells good. 

Derek ignores him as he leans a little closer, needing to get more that amazing smell. He can't even put it into words. It's too amazing. Harris yelling, "Mr. Stilinski, do you want detention?", snaps him from his thoughts.

"Uh, n-no, sir." Stiles stutters, quickly sitting back in his seat. He hears someone snickering and his eyes snap up and he can swear that it's Derek, but his face his turned to the side so he can't get a good look at it to tell. 

"If I catch you trying to smell Mr. Hale again then I won't ask." Harris tells him, making Stiles blush a bright red as they class bursts into laughter. He wasn't trying to _smell_ Derek. Okay, who is he trying to kid? He totally fucking was. But his cologne or whatever he's wearing is amazing. He felt drawn to it like a moth to a flame. 

Stiles stop pestering Derek for a few minutes, lets the class go back to normal. Once everyone seems to calm down he write Derek another note. 'I wasn't trying to smell you. Now turn around, jackass.' He folds it up into a paper airplane and aims it at Derek's head. But it's just his fucking luck that goes straight past his head and hits Harris, of all people. Just his fucking luck.

Harris grabs the paper and on folds it. He reads it aloud, making the class laugh again. The only upside is Derek's ears pink with embarrassment, making Stiles melt inside. How is he so fucking cute?

"Mr. Stilinski?" Harris says, giving Stiles a harsh glare. Stiles shrinks a bit in his seat, giving a small smile.

"Yes?"

"After school detention." Is all Harris says, making Stiles huff, but there's nothing he can do about it know.

And since there's nothing to do about it now he decides he can continue to bug the living shit out of Derek. "Hey, Derek. Guess what." He says, leaning forward a little. Mostly because he's trying to get Derek's attention but maybe, _maybe,_ trying to catch another whiff of Derek.

Derek continues to ignore him. He hates his stubborn ass. No he doesn't. He's had a crush on Derek since forever. Telling him he's cute is suppose to be the start of his five year plan. But how is that suppose to happen when the person of his desire won't even acknowledge him?

Stiles pesters Derek throughout the whole class and Derek ignores him. By the end of the period there's paper littering the floor around Derek, he didn't open a single one of his notes. And Derek's eyebrows are a ten on the 'I'm gonna murder you' scale. Even if Derek's not looking at him they're obviously meant for him.

♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚

When the bell rings Derek stands and stalks out of the classroom. Not even a single glance at Stiles. He starting to think Derek's even more stubborn than him. 

"Dude!" Stiles yells, following after Derek. He's not done. Not even close. Derek doesn't stop though, doesn't even slow down. "Oh, my God, Derek. All I wanted to tell you is I think you look really cute today!" He yells again, standing in the middle of the hallway. They're surrounded by their classmates, some of them have even stopped to listen.

This is what finally gets Derek Hale, handsome senior basketball star's attention. He's scowling when he turns around, of course he is, stalking towards him and Stiles thinks Derek's about murder him. But instead he grabs Stiles by the wrist and pulling him through the crowd of teenagers.

Derek slams the door behind them, effectively shutting out the murmuring of their fellow classmates, after pushing Stiles inside. "What the fuck, Stiles? Was publicly humiliating me your plan this whole time?" He asks, crossing his arms and glaring. Stiles definitely shouldn't find it as hot as he does.

"No, but you wouldn't talk to me. What other choice did have?" Stiles retorts, mirroring Derek's stance and hoping he's not giving away his attraction. He knows he's probably failing miserably. "I was trying to get your attention all through class but you ignored m. Then you left without saying anything. Me yelling in the middle of a crowed hallway was all your fault."

 Derek keeps a defensive stance, making Stiles sigh and shift awkwardly on his feet. "Okay, obviously you're not gay or bi or whatever. So I'm sorry for embarrassing you." He says, trying to move around Derek but the dude's built like a fucking wall. 

"No, it's just-" Derek starts, finally letting his defense position down and raking a hand through his hair. "Did Laura and Cora put you up to this?"

Stiles splutters a little. "What? No! Dude, I can be dick sometimes but I'd never do something like that!" 

"So, uh, you really think I look cute?" Derek asks, picking at his sweater with a light blush, making Stiles melt inside, again.

Stiles makes a 'duh' noise and waves a hand over Derek's body like that explains everything. "I mean, look at you. You're wearing a sweater. With holes. For your _thumbs_. And blushing. Like, dude, you're the embodiment of the word cute.

Derek blushes an even deeper shade of red, walking closer to Stiles. "Was that, uh, was that all you wanted?' He asks, looking hopeful.

He looks so damn hopeful that it give Stiles the courage to ask, "Wanna go out?" 

Derek hums as if he has to think about it, making Stiles sigh with faux annoyance. He beams at him and nods. "Yeah, I do, when?"

Stiles can't help but beam back at him. His damn crush has actually agreed to go out with him. "Today, after school."

"We can't. You've got detention." Derek reminds him. "And I've got basketball practice."

"I forgot detention. It's your fault I got it in the first place, asshole." Stiles says, pushing Derek's shoulder with a playful smile. "Okay then, right after Harris frees me and you're done with practice."

"You don't want me to shower?" Derek asks, voice teasing. Stiles can't stress it enough, but Derek is so fucking cute.

"You can shower of course, but right after that." Stiles says.

"Sounds like plan." Derek agrees with a soft smile, leaning forward and brushing his lips over Stiles'. "Get someone to drive your Jeep home and meet me by my car." He tells him, turning and leaving the classroom, Stiles standing there with his mouth hanging open a little and the ghost of Derek's lips on his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Derek was writing DH+SS in his notebook for those who are wondering. And Stiles finds it utterly endearing when he finds out.
> 
> I'm stilessredhoodie on Tumblr!


End file.
